


Call My Name

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Episode Related, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate take on what might have happened in Trio (in a world where Kurt and Blaine never reunited)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call My Name

**  
**

“Blaine…Blaine, come on, stop!”

Continuing down the hall, Blaine tried to ignore Sam, but the blond didn’t seem to be backing off.

“Dude, you know we didn’t mean to exclude you, but we just got caught up and figured why not kiss and get it out of….”

“Sam!” Blaine said, spinning on his heel, face screwing up in frustration. “Sam I don’t want to hear about you kissing Tina! It’s bad enough I keep seeing it when I close my eyes but if you talk about it it’s worse!”

Blaine saw Sam blink, tipping his head as he peered at him for a moment before grabbing Blaine’s arm and towing him into the astronomy classroom. “I’m sorry,” Sam said, voice suddenly soft. “We didn’t think about how you might feel. I didn’t. I should have, so I’m sorry and it won’t happen again.”

With a groan, Blaine realized he’d given himself away. “Sam…I just…I know I don’t have any grounds to be jealous, so I’m sorry if I over reacted a little.”

His heart had broken a little when he saw Tina and Sam kissing, knowing it wasn’t anything serious, but desperately sad because he knew Sam would never kiss him like that.

“Dude…You’re my best friend and if I could, I’d kiss you too, but I can’t,” Sam said, almost echoing Blaine’s thoughts of moments earlier. “I mean, if I kissed you…I don’t think I could stop and I just can’t be a rebound guy again. Not with you….”

Wait.

What?

“What?” he almost yelped, gaping at Sam, who hopped up to sit on one of the desks and looked up at the model planets suspended from the ceiling.

Sam looked at him, chewing on his lower lip, cheeks turning an adorable shade of red. “Well…You’re still getting over Kurt, right? So, if we got together, it wouldn’t work and losing you would break me I think.”

“Um, no. I’ve finished mourning that relationship and we’ve reaffirmed our friendship. I’m good…,” Blaine said, staring at Sam. “You…I though…I mean….”

Seeming to realize what was confusing Blaine, Sam waved a hand. “I don’t know. I like girls, so I’m not gay, but I’m not straight either and you’re just awesome. You’re my best friend. I love you. If we kissed, I don’t….”

Blaine surged forward, going up on his toes and pressing his lips to Sam’s. The blond made a surprised noise but didn’t pull away, melting into the kiss and reaching up a hand to cradle the side of Blaine’s face.

It was sweet and soft and, after breaking apart, they lingered, sharing breath and resting their brows together.

“You’re not going to lose me, Sam,” Blaine murmured. “You’re my best friend. I love you too.”

The smile Sam gave him was brilliant and Blaine chuckled when he was drawn in for a second, longer kiss…the second of many to come.


End file.
